The aims of the proposed program are (a) to develop mathematical models describing the mechanical behaviour of the left ventricle (b) to investigate the anisotropic elastic properties of arteries (c) develop noninvasive indices for assessment of cardiac function (d) to study the relations between the mechanics of relaxation and contraction of intact heart muscle (e) prepare review papers on the mechanics of the myocardium and assessment of left ventricular wall stiffness. The models to be studied in (a) and (b) in general are based on large deformation elastic theory and numerical results will be based on pressure-volume data. Part (c) involves the analysis of recordings from the apexcardiogram. In part (d), force velocity analyses, stiffness-stress relations for active and passive states and relaxation stress-time relations will be obtained for various disease states. Part (e) will attempt to update the state of the art for assessing cardiac function in the clinical situation.